Kuroki
by Shrykull
Summary: Les Dragon Balls ont engendré une guerre qui a ravagé le monde et ont explosé. 500 ans plus tard, les Sarunin, des humains dotés d'une queue, sont pourchassés et contraints de se cacher sous terre. Kyôjô est l'un d'eux et rêve de revanche sur l'humanité.
1. Chapitre 1 : Mauvais rêve

**KUROKI**

**Châpitre 1 **

**Mauvais rêve** 悪夢

On ne vit qu'une fois... C'est un fait. Une vérité indéniable. Pourtant, ce principe fut autrefois détourné : des objets en forme de sphère et au nombre de 7, appelés Dragon Balls, permettaient une fois réunis, de réaliser trois vœux. N'importe lesquels. Même celui-ci de rendre la vie... Des personnes en découvrirent un jour l'existence, et s'en servirent pour faire le bien. Mais ils finirent tout de même par mourir un jour... Leur esprit fut enfermé dans des stèles, à l'intérieur d'une pyramide. Par la suite, les hommes se mirent à rechercher les Dragon Balls, mais pour des raisons beaucoup moins nobles. Une scientifique du nom de Bulma Brief avait conçu un radar capable de détecter les signaux électriques émis par ces boules... Son invention lui valut d'être assassinée. D'abord, seules quelques personnes les recherchaient ; mais l'avancée de la technologie permettait de fabriquer des détecteurs toujours plus perfectionnés à partir de l'original, qui étaient vendus sur le marché noir. Très vite, ce furent des petites bandes, puis des groupuscules, puis des organisations plus importantes, puis des communautés entières qui cherchèrent à s'approprier les Dragon Balls. Ensuite, le Dragon Radar fut utilisé comme matériel militaire.

En l'an 1127, une guerre sanglante éclata, et après plus d'un siècle de combat, en 1249, un général réussit à réunir les 7 boules magiques et invoqua le dragon Shenlong, auquel il demanda la vie éternelle d'abord, puis l'extermination de tous ses opposants ensuite. Mais ce second vœu ne fut pas réalisé... Le dragon hurla de douleur, s'illumina, puis vola en éclat... Les Dragon Balls étaient transformées en pierre, et réduites en poussière. Le combat interminable qui coûta la vie à plus de trois milliards de personnes et détruisit la plupart des forêts et rivières n'avait servi qu'à satisfaire les caprices d'un seul homme...

Mais il n'était pas dans la nature des humains d'assumer leurs erreurs. Car une communauté avait brillé par son absence dans ce conflit insensé : les Sarunin. Les hommes ayant la particularité physique d'avoir une queue de singe. Cette espèce était naturellement pacifique, et bien que certains humains refusaient également cette guerre, ceux qui avaient fait couler le sang pour servir leurs intérêts rendirent les Sarunin responsables de la décadence de l'humanité... Et ces derniers devinrent très vite des boucs émissaires...

« Rejoindre les rangs des Sarunin est un crime passible de mort.

Porter assistance à un Sarunin, quelque soit la situation, est passible de prison à vie.

Toute liaison amicale ou affective avec un Sarunin est prohibée. »

etc.

Bien sûr, les Sarunin qui avaient le malheur d'être capturés étaient torturés ou servaient de cobayes, avant d'être exécutés. Mais loin de s'apitoyer sur son sort, cette noble race se réfugia là où les humains n'iraient pas les chercher pour les exterminer... sous terre. Et l'espèce prospérait et se développait avec des idéaux et une culture propre, loin des préjugés et de la barbarie. Dans la cité d'Arata, tout le monde vivait en harmonie... Mais il fallait bien s'approvisionner à l'extérieur en minerais et en nourriture, ce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment en abondance, sous terre... Et en fin de compte, cette vie n'était pas celle méritée...

7 avril 1788. Dans les plaines enneigées de Chiyuki, un jeune Sarunin de 22 ans, aux cheveux noirs et à la veste grise, ainsi que son meilleur ami âgé de 20 ans, aux cheveux blancs, muni d'une épée et portant au bras gauche un anneau métallique gravé, couraient pour échapper à la horde de fanatiques qui les avait pris en chasse. Pour les humains, chasser du Sarunin, c'était comme traquer du gibier... Leurs "proies" étaient plus fortes physiquement, mais trop peu nombreuses... Les deux traqués trouvèrent refuge dans une cavité, leurs poursuivants espérant que le lapin les mènerait à son terrier. L'un des humains s'approcha doucement de la cachette... Le Sarunin aux cheveux blancs l'agrippa, plaqua sa main gauche devant la bouche du chasseur et lui mit son épée sous la gorge. L'autre Sarunin, apercevant tout un groupe à quelques centaines de mètres de là, conseilla à son ami d'éliminer le prisonnier, par précaution... Mais le bras du jeune homme resta comme paralysé. Le pauvre garçon n'avait jamais tué qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas le mental nécessaire... Il était faible, si faible, trop faible... L'autre lui prit l'épée des mains et exécuta l'humain, mais se crispa brusquement peu après, avant de s'écrouler dans la seconde qui suivit. Sa queue était parcourue par un puissant courant électrique... Puis une seconde décharge frappa de plein fouet la même cible, affaiblie par le premier coup, mais dans le dos cette fois. Il était déjà à moitié mort et ne put que conseiller à son camarade de prendre la fuite...

Ce dernier comprit enfin, en voyant l'interrupteur que l'humain tenait dans sa main gauche : un signal de détresse. S'il l'avait tué de suite, ce chasseur n'aurait peut-être pas eu le temps de prévenir les autres. Ses sentiments et sa faiblesse d'esprit étaient seuls responsables de cette situation. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir en emportant le corps affaibli de son ami, un 3ème décharge frappa et acheva celui-ci.

Il vit alors, à une centaine de mètres de là, un tireur embusqué tout de blanc vêtu, et tout un groupe d'humains se dirigeant vers lui à vive allure. Ces monstres connaissaient les faiblesses de leurs proies par cœur, depuis le temps... Voyant le corps inerte de son ami, son regard vitreux et le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche, le jeune homme décida de suivre son conseil. Ne prenant pas la peine d'emporter son corps, il frappa de toutes ses forces dans le sol pour soulever un épais nuage de neige qui lui permit de s'enfuir sans être suivi...

Au moment où le poing frappa le sol... Je me réveillai enfin. Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Ce rêve me rappelait sans cesse ma faiblesse passée... Les inscriptions sur l'anneau que je portais au bras irradiaient, comme toujours. Cet enfant qui avait prit la fuite, laissant le corps de son meilleur ami à ses bourreaux... C'était moi, un an plus tôt.

_à suivre..._


	2. Châpitre 2 : Kyôjô

**Châpitre 2**

Kyôjô キョウジョウ

_7 Avril 1789_

Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi cet anneau brillait de la sorte depuis la mort de Nezumaru. Au début je m'imaginais que son âme l'utilisait pour communiquer avec moi, mais je me rendit bien vite compte que ce n'était pas la bonne raison. Je ne croyais plus en la magie depuis ce ce jour. Je ne croyais plus en rien. J'avais longtemps rêvé d'un monde où humains et Sarunins pourraient vivre en harmonie sur cette belle planète. Qu'un jour, nos différences serviraient à rapprocher nos deux peuple, et non à les éloigner. Tout ça n'était que chimère. Il n'y a de place que pour une seule espèce dominante, et il était temps que ces stupides humains nous rendent la place qui nous était due. Mais le problème était toujours le même : nous étions trop peu nombreux. A dix petits millions contre huit milliards, le combat était trop inégal. Mais pas question d'errer dans ces galeries étroites et sombres pour l'éternité.

Tous les livres d'histoire humaine parlaient d'un héros qui aurait - soi-disant - sauvé la Terre de destruction à de nombreuses reprises. Il était vénéré comme un Dieu, tout le monde écoutait ce qu'il disait, sans même se demander si c'était vrai ou non. Son nom m'échappait, c'était Sa... Salan ? ou Patan ? Enfin bref, peu importait. Le 28 janvier de l'an 810, il fit une déclaration que tout le monde crut bien évidemment. Néanmoins, cette fois, ce n'était pas lui qui avait «sauvé la Terre». Plusieurs personnes se seraient sacrifiées dans une pyramide au beau milieu du Désert du Sud, ce jour là, empêchant ainsi une gigantesque comète de heurter la planète bleue. Les esprits de ces héros auraient été enfermés dans des stèles...

Cela m'avait toujours intrigué : comment des humains pouvaient-ils se soucier du bien-être de leur planète ? Mais surtout, comment lui avaient-ils, par leur seul sacrifice, épargné un destin tragique ? Ils devaient posséder une puissance colossale qui le leur permit, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Depuis plusieurs semaines, je m'étais mis en tête de quitter Arata pour retrouver les esprits de ces surhommes. Si nous arrivions à utiliser cette puissance, nous serions peut-être en mesure de combattre nos ennemis sur un pied d'égalité. Le rêve que je venais de faire acheva de me convaincre.

Je sautai du lit, enfilai mon T-Shirt, avalai ma barre protéinée, et sortis de la chambre. Mais je m'arrêtai brusquement, arrivé au niveau de la porte de la chambre voisine. A l'intérieur de la pièce, j'entendais des bruits étrange... Puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, libérant un fauve qui me sauta dessus en s'agrippant à mon cou.

«KYÔÔÔJÔÔÔ !! Tu as bien dormi ?!!»

Ce "fauve"... c'était Kina, 19 ans, la petite sœur de Nezumaru. Amoureuse de moi depuis toujours, elle souriait tout le temps. Les humains avaient pris ses parents d'abord, son frère ensuite : j'étais sans doute la seule personne importante pour elle, à présent. Ce n'est pas par pitié que j'avais choisi de l'héberger, mais parce que lui, il l'aurait voulu...

«Kinaaa ! grognai-je. Essaie un jour de te réveiller sans m'agresser !»

La repoussant d'une main en détournant mon regard de ses yeux pourpres pas aussi pétillants ni remplis de joie de vivre que semblait l'indiquer son sourire, je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la sortie, quand une autre voix m'interpella.

«Tu es donc vraiment décidé à partir ?»

Ça, c'était Jin, mon frère de 13 ans. Papa et Maman étaient morts alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans, ça l'avait beaucoup marqué. Mais il avait appris à se débrouiller, et c'était le seule personne en qui j'avais encore vraiment confiance.

«Oui, je ne veux plus attendre... Qui m'aime me suive, que les autres continuent leur vie misérable ici.

-Moi je t'aime !! répondit Kina dans la seconde qui suivit, toujours avec le même sourire. Je peux te suivre ?!

-Fais comme tu veux, mais sois prévenue : je ne veux pas que tu ouvres la bouche sans que je t'en donne la permission, une fois qu'on aura quitté la cité, compris ?

-En tout cas, très peu pour moi... marmonna Jin. Depuis l'âge de 10 ans, je vais dehors toutes les semaines, j'ai ma dose, et puis je déteste pas la vie ici moi.»

Préférant ignorer ces paroles désolantes, je sortis à pas vifs, suivi par Kina. Après avoir marché de longues minutes dans ces étroites galeries, nous arrivâmes à un escalier en collimasson, menant au centre d'une salle circulaire, dans les parois de laquelle étaient creusés douze tunnels, menant tous à des régions à la surface. Malheureusement, aucun ne donnait sur le Désert du Sud, devenu trop fréquenté depuis que ce Sazan ou ce Laban ou ce je-ne-savais-quoi, en avait parlé. Une carte du monde, avec inscrits les endroits où débouchaient les différents tunnels, était dessinée sur le sol. Alors que je cherchais l'endroit le plus proche possible du Désert du Sud, Kina ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de me perturber en ouvrant la bouche, tout en souriant. Ce sourire qui m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose.

«Alors ? On va par où ?

-Tais-toi, je réfléchis... Mh... le nord de Gokumu peut-être...

-Trop froid ! répliqua-t-elle immédiatement. Le Canyon de Klamai conviendrait mieux. Il est plus proche du Désert du Sud et il y a plus de ressources. Et puis dans ce type de région on rencontrera moins de chasseurs !

-Oui… tu as raison, ça me paraît mieux.

-Merci, Kyôjô ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être un boulet, tu sais ! Mon frère ne voulait jamais que j'aille avec lui quand il allait à la surface, mais je...

-La ferme !!! hurlai-je en lui coupant la parole. »

L'énervant sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça brusquement, pour laisser place à un air ahuri, mais réapparut quelques secondes plus tard. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me parle de Nezumaru.

Suivant malgré tout ses conseils, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le tunnel menant au Canyon de Klamai. Deux soeurs jumelles d'une quinzaine d'années en sortirent. Elles portaient chacune trois paniers sur le dos et sous les bras, remplis de fruits, légumes, céréales, et autres denrées. Des denrées qu'on ne trouvait d'ailleurs pas dans la régions d'où elles revenaient.

«Vous ne devriez pas vous aventurer trop loin, les filles. leur rappelai-je. Vous êtes encore jeunes... et les humains apprécient les proies faciles...

-On n'est pas allées très loin, tu sais. répliqua l'une d'elles. Apparemment, ils ont trouvé le moyen de faire pousser des récoltes dans la région. Les humains se développent plus rapidement qu'il n'y paraît.

-Vous devriez faire attention. poursuivit sa sœur. Il y a de la nourriture plus abondamment, certes, mais les chasseurs sont du coup plus nombreux. Mais ils restent loin de la crevasse, vous pouvez sortir sans crainte.

-Merci de vos conseils... Mais ce n'est pas des vivres que nous allons chercher, cette fois... D'ailleurs, nous ne reviendrons pas avant plusieurs jours, voire semaines, je pense.»

Kina et moi commençâmes à courir le long du tunnel qui montait doucement. Une heure plus tard, nous voyions enfin la lumière du jour. À la sortie, le vide s'étendait sous nos pieds… et des prises étaient creusées dans la roche à droite pour nous permettre de remonter la falaise discrètement.

« Aah, j'ai proposé cet endroit mais j'avais oublié que la sortie était si dangereuse… »

Après avoir atteint le bord de la crevasse sans encombre, Kina soupira un grand coup, comme si elle venait de livrer un combat particulièrement éprouvant. Pendant ce temps je scrutai l'horizon, le temps d'adapter ma vue à la lumière du soleil. Une lumière si belle et si pure, dont nous étions condamnés à nous priver… Après avoir enroulé notre queue autour de la taille, nous commençâmes à avancer prudemment. Nous pouvions voir à quelques centaines de mètres tout un groupe de rochers très volumineux, et très élevés... qui ne paraissaient pas très naturels. Nous continuâmes d'avancer au milieu de cette forêt de pierre, quand Kina s'arrêta et évita soudainement une balle électrifiée de même nature que celles qui avaient tué son frère. J'évitai moi aussi, peu de temps après, un autre tir. Impossible d'en détecter la provenance... Nous n'entendions pas un bruit, mais quelqu'un nous guettait. Nous étions tombés dans un piège...

_à suivre..._


	3. Châpitre 3 : L'embuscade

**Châpitre 3  
Embuscade** 伏兵

_7 Avril 1789_

J'aurais du y penser. Ces rochers si élevés et proches les une des autres étaient l'endroit parfait pour une embuscade. Les balles utilisées par ce chasseur étaient en fait des sortes de minuscules fléchettes qui laissaient un petit cratère autour du point d'impact et y restaient plantées. Kina se coucha et fixa le petit cratère du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis arbora un petit sourire, mais différent de celui habituel. Un sourire de satisfaction. Puis elle se releva et regarda vers le Nord-Ouest et murmura en souriant toujours...

«Si je me fie à l'orientation de la balle, il doit être...»

Puis elle sauta au sommet du rocher devant elle et se dirigea à toute vitesse au rocher qu'elle fixait du regard, avant d'en fracturer le sommet d'un seul coup de poing. Nous vîmes une silhouette sortir de derrière ce rocher. Alors que je m'apprêtais à aller prêter main forte à Kina, qui s'était lancée à sa poursuite, une autre balle effleura mon épaule gauche et échoua sur le rocher juste en face de moi. Ils étaient donc deux... Je sautai alors aussi haut que je pouvais, avant de me propulser en l'air et en arrière à l'aide de la paroi du rocher, ce qui me permit de scruter la zone de haut. De cette façon je put voir le tireur, portant un uniforme aux couleurs du rocher sur lequel il était posté. Je le fixais au plus profond des yeux. Mon regard était méprisant, le sien dédaigneux...

«Vous avez fait fort pour nous dénicher aussi vite. Vous êtes plutôt intelligents pour des chimpanzés.

-La ferme ! Nous vous sommes supérieurs en tous points !

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi vous cachez vous ? Pour pouvoir mieux nous poignarder dans le dos ? On ne vous laissera pas piller nos récoltes une nouvelle fois pour satisfaire votre gourmandise... et pour que vous les dévoriez dans votre cachette souterraine !

-Tchi... de quoi parles-tu ?

-Fais pas l'innocent ! On recensait six millions de Sarunins au début du siècle, puis étrangement, de plus en plus disparurent de la circulation, et on n'a jamais retrouvé un seul corps. Pour tout le monde, il est apparut évident que vous vous étiez réfugiés soit dans les hautes montagnes, mais les satellites n'ont rien repéré, soit sous terre... Je ne sais pas quel genre de refuge vous avez construit, mais tôt ou tard, on en trouvera bien l'entrée. ça n'est qu'une question de temps, et en attendant, profitez bien de vos derniers moments de bonheur : vous serez éradiqués, et le monde sera débarrassé de votre menace ! Tôt ou tard, nous viendront vous sortir de votre fourmilière et nous vous exterminerons !

-De... bonheur...?»

Mon poing et mon visage se crispèrent. Une vague de haine m'envahit peu à peu comme elle ne m'avait jamais envahie. Comment osait-il nous traiter ainsi ? De voleurs, de menace... ? Chacun de ses mots trahissait son ignorance et sa malveillance...

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que nous sommes heureux ? Vous nous avez volé cette terre... Rendez-la nous !!»

Je mis toute ma force dans mon poing et fonçai sur lui, détruisant entièrement le rocher... mais lorsque la poussière s'estompa, il n'y avait aucune trace de l'humain. J'avais beau chercher dans les décombres, aucun corps, pas même une tache de sang. J'entendis alors un ricanement derrière mon dos, le même que celui du chasseur... En me retournant, je constatai avec agacement qu'en dessous de ses pieds... il n'y avait que de l'air. Voilà donc pourquoi on n'entendait rien quand ils se déplaçaient. Mais où avaient-ils donc appris à défier ainsi les lois de la gravité ?

«Ca dépasse ton entendement, pas vrai ? Mais c'est compréhensible après tout : les singes ne volent pas !»

Alors qu'il fonçait sur moi en piqué, je fis un bond en arrière et m'appuyai sur un rocher pour l'attaquer à grand vitesse grâce à l'impulsion. En frappant le sol du pied, il souleva un épais nuage de poussière, mais pas suffisamment épais pour s'y dissimuler. Pourtant mon poing ne traversa rien d'autre que ce nuage, et en en sortant, je me retournai avant de recevoir le poing de mon adversaire, sorti du même nuage, en plein mâchoire. J'avais mal analysé la situation : si il n'était pas en haut, il pouvait se baisser. Enfin la situation n'était pas si critique que ça, car son coup de poing n'avait fait que faire à ma tête un quart de tour et couler un peu de sang, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner... Je tournai alors lentement mon regard serein sur le visage inquiet de ce piètre adversaire, qui venait de réaliser son infériorité. Pour les attaques fourbes ils s'y connaissaient, mais quand il s'agissait de se battre à la loyale, ils ne montraient finalement que leur vraie valeur. J'agrippai calmement le manche de mon épée sur mon flan gauche et la tirai lentement du fourreau... Une fois la lame sortie, je me propulsai avec lui sur un autre rocher. Cette fois, il était impossible qu'il esquivât l'attaque à cette distance. La lame avait transpercé son abdomen et s'était enfoncée dans le rocher derrière.

Après que ma victime eût rendu son dernier souffle, je retirai Ryûketsu aussi brusquement que je l'avais enfoncée, laissant le cadavre tomber lourdement sur le sol brûlant. Son sang empêchait mon arme de briller à la lumière du soleil, qui lui donnait un éclat majestueux que je ne retrouvais jamais avec les éclairages artificiels d'Arata. Mais un détail troublant attira mon attention sur le corps du chasseur. Sur sa nuque étaient tatoués les caractères "Son-go-han". Je grimpai au sommet du rocher où j'avais exécuté l'humain et scrutai la zone à la recherche de Kina, et les bruits de coups me menèrent à l'est des rochers, où Kina, bien qu'ayant l'avantage, semblait avoir moins de facilités que moi à venir à bout de son adversaire. Ils se regardaient fixement, reprenant chacun leur souffle. Mais si Kina n'avait pas son pareil pour apprécier les distances et les trajectoires, mes yeux étaient plus perçants que les siens, et aperçurent dans la main droite de son opposant un petit boîtier noir. Je fondis alors sur lui et lui pris le boîtier, que j'écrasai entre mes doigts, avant de lui asséner un violent coup de poing qui le projeta dans le rocher le plus proche, à une dizaine de mètres de là. Je me dirigeai vers lui, le tirai du rocher dans lequel il était incrusté et regardai sa nuque. Encore le même tatouage...

« Réponds à ma question ! Que signifie cette inscription sur votre cou ?!

-Tss... Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ?

-C'est dans ton interêt...! »

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à le frapper à nouveau, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et devinrent vitreux, puis le prisonnier cessa de respirer, et enfin perdit tout tonus musculaire... Je le jetai par terre comme une poupée qui ne me servait plus. Curieusement, Kina ne reprit pas son habituel sourire, mais arborait au contraire une expression qui ressemblait étrangement à de la peur...

« Ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai tué l'autre sans trop de mal et sans pitié, et celui-là ne nous dérangera plus.

-C'est étrange... Tu les a tués si... facilement...

-Je n'ai aucun mérite, ils étaient ridiculement faibles.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu les as tués comme ça, sans aucune hésitation, comme si ce n'était rien du tout...

-Est-ce que je te fais peur ? Les sentiments ne me seront d'aucune utilité dans cette quête, il va falloir t'y faire, que ça te plaise ou non.

-Pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité à me protéger, c'est que tu n'es pas si insensible que tu veux me le faire croire, non ?

-Ne te méprends pas. Le boîtier que ce chasseur tenait dans sa main a déjà tué Nezumaru, et si je t'ai protégée c'est pour deux raisons : la première, c'est que tu es sa sœur, et la deuxième, c'est que tu peux m'être utile.»

Elle baissa les yeux. Bien qu'elle ne dît plus rien sur ce sujet, je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait pas ma façon de faire. Elle avait toujours été trop sentimentale, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'humains. Pour rompre un silence oppressant, elle décida de changer de sujet.

«Je trouve ça bizarre qu'un simple coup de poing ait eu raison de cet humain, pas toi ?

-Je doute qu'il soit mort sous l'effet de ce coup, il est mort trop subitement pour ça. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'est probablement suicidé. J'ai entendu dire qu'on implantait une pilule de cyanure dans une molaire de chaque chasseur, au cas où ils seraient capturés, comme ici.

-Comment peut-on avoir si peu peur de la mort...? murmura-t-elle.»

Mais elle changea une nouvelle fois de sujet, comme si l'idée même de mort la mettait mal à l'aise.

«Ce mot, "Songohan", sur leur nuque... ça veut dire quoi ?

-Je l'ignore... pourtant c'est écrit en Sarunin...»

_à suivre... _


	4. Châpitre 4 :La nuit éternelle

**Châpitre 4  
Nuit éternelle** 永遠の夜

_7 Avril 1789_

Kina et moi continuâmes à avancer dans ce désert de poussière et de roches... Toutefois, les jumelles ne nous avaient pas menti. A peine un kilomètre plus loin, nous vîmes un champ de maïs immense. Mais il était risqué de s'aventurer dans cette zone farouchement gardée par les humains, et autour de laquelle des chasseurs devaient être disposés un peu partout. Sans compter que dans ce désert il était trop difficile de se dissimuler. Il nous était également possible de nous faire passer pour des humains en nous coupant la queue, mais cela aurait laissé des traces malgré tout. Et comme les touristes ne devaient pas être nombreux dans la région, notre présence aurait très vite éveillé des soupçons, moi et mon épée en particulier. Nous n'eûmes donc pas d'autre choix que de contourner ce champs. En passant par l'est, nous marchâmes jusqu'au crépuscule. La faim se faisait cruellement sentir, et c'est ce moment que choisit le hasard pour nous faire déboucher sur un gouffre vertigineux en bas duquel on distinguait une immense tâche noire…

«C'est dingue ça ! s'exclama Kina, apparemment fascinée. On a fait tout ce détour pour rien ?!

-Non... J'ai bien regardé à l'horizon, ces champs s'étendent sur tout la largeur du canyon... et les humains aussi du coup.

-Ne me dis pas que...

-En effet. Il semble qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup d'issues possibles.»

Kina arbora un sourire faussement amusé, comme si je venais de sortir une blague insipide à laquelle elle se sentait obligée de rire... Mais il n'en était rien. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, je l'agrippai par le bras et sautai sans hésitation de la falaise, aveuglément. Nous chutâmes ainsi pendant 20 secondes, puis je m'appuyai sur la paroi et me propulsais légèrement en arrière, en faisant 3 sauts périlleux et en retombant silencieusement sur le sol poussiéreux, suivi de quelques secondes par Kina... Il nous fallut quelques secondes pour nous apercevoir que nous avions atterri au cœur d'une forêt luxuriante, où les rayon du soleil filtraient difficilement à travers la cime des arbres, dont les feuillages noirs renforçaient encore l'obscurité oppressante de ce groupement d'écorces aussi sombres que le cœur des humains...

Notre estomac criant famine, nous décidâmes de nous approvisionner et de déjeuner dans cette obscure forêt. Pendant que Kina préparait le feu, je partis à la recherche d'eau et de nourriture, en m'enfonçant à travers les arbres. Il était facile de se perdre dans cette forêt, véritable labyrinthe de bois et de feuillages. Après avoir marché dix bonnes minutes, un bruit de buisson attira mon attention. Il sortit des broussailles un animal ressemblant à un écureuil, mais de la taille d'un homme, au pelage rouge flamboyant, et aux griffes acérées. Il ne m'avait pas vu. Bien que mon approche fût silencieuse, il s'aperçut de ma présence et, au lieu de m'attaquer, s'enfuit en grimpant avec dextérité dans l'arbre le plus proche.

Je me lançai à sa poursuite en sautant de branche en branche, mais alors qu'en le rattrapant, je brandissait mon épée pour le tuer, une aiguille se planta dans ma main droite et me fit lâcher l'épée et perdre l'équilibre. Je parvins tout de même à me réceptionner et retirai immédiatement l'aiguille, mais à peine ce geste effectué une masse de taille moyenne fonçait naïvement sur moi. J'évitai sa lame d'un simple mouvement du buste, ainsi que toutes les autres attaques que cet inconscient me portait. A force de reculer, je retrouvai Ryûketsu qui avait atterri un peu plus loin. Agrippant son manche, je bloquai la lame en bois taillé de mon assaillant, lui assénai un coup de coude dans l'estomac, puis dans la mâchoire, avant de lui faire une balayette et de le passer par dessus mon épaule. En tombant lourdement sur le sol, il s'aperçut très vite en essayant de se relever qu'une épée de damoclès se tenait au-dessus de sa gorge. Son regard se figea un instant, il était vêtu de feuilles noires extraites des arbres de cette forêt. Il en avait sur le buste, les mains, les avant-bras, les bras, les pieds, les jambes, les cuisses, le bassin, les épaules, et même une qui lui masquait le visage... On aurait dit une armure... Ignorant ce détail, je me décidai à lui adresser la parole...

«Donne-moi une seule raison de te laisser en vie.

-Mh... fit-il en guise de réponse. T'es un Sarunin, hein ?

-Ça se voit non ? Et alors...?

-Dans ce cas inutile que je me battre contre toi... Je sais que tu ne feras pas de mal à la forêt. »

Cela sentait le piège à plein nez... et pourtant je ne percevais pas d'hostilité dans le regard du jeune homme. Ni de dégoût. Rien qui ressemblait à de la haine lorsqu'il remarqua la queue enroulée autour de ma taille. Il resta allongé, mon épée au-dessus de sa gorge pendant une bonne minute, puis décida de débloquer la situation...

«Tu comptes attendre la saison des pluies dans cette position ? »

Son ricanement ne trahissait toujours aucune malfaisance. C'était un visage doux et innocent, presque enfantin. D'ailleurs, le timbre de sa voix et sa taille trahissaient son jeune âge... Je retirai doucement la lame encore couverte du sang du chasseur et la rangeai dans son fourreau. La jeune personne se redressa nonchalamment en se massant la nuque.

«Ton épée risque de perdre en efficacité si elle est souillée, il y a une rivière à un kilomètre plus au nord, tu devrais t'y rendre»

Je préférai rester muet, attendant que l'inconnu décline son identité. Il s'apprêtait à retirer la feuille qui lui couvrait le bas du visage... Tombèrent alors de longs cheveux, noirs comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette forêt. Puis les nombreuses couches de feuilles qui recouvraient son torse tombèrent à leur tour, révélant un simple gilet blanc sans manches, à fermeture éclair... ainsi qu'une poitrine anormalement développée pour un jeune homme. Les feuilles du bas découvrirent juste un short tout aussi blanc descendant jusqu'aux trois quarts des cuisses. Il retira ensuite les feuilles sur ses bras et ses jambes et se retourna, révélant à mes yeux un visage lisse, efféminé, et des yeux oscillant entre marron et vert. Je pris enfin la parole, avec un peu d'hésitation...

«Tu... Tu es une...

-Une fille, oui. Je croyais que les Sarunins avaient de bons yeux, mais j'ai des doutes du coup... Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais un homme pendant tout ce temps ? Enfin bref... Vu que tu ne portes aucun sac, j'en déduis que tu n'es que de passage. Dommage, j'ai pas souvent de visites, dans cette forêt.

-Mh... Tu ne connais pas les capsules Hoi-Poi ? Et puis je ne suis pas seul, j'étais venu pour chercher à manger, mais à cause de toi mon gibier m'a échappé. D'ailleurs, Kina doit se demander ce que je fais.

-Ca va... Je connais cette forêt par cœur, je peux vous conseiller sur ce qui est comestible ou pas... Kina tu dis ? C'est qui ?

-C'est juste une aide. A ce propos, je ne connais toujours pas ton nom, le mien, c'est Kyôjô.

-Mh... Moi c'est Mori. Tu pourrais me présenter à ton "aide", non ? »

Cela ne me ressemblait pas, mais je décidai de laisser Mori se joindre à nous, bien que je ne lui fît pas confiance. Elle restait une inconnue... Nous discutâmes encore un peu en chemin, elle ne m'apprit pas grand chose, si ce n'est le nom de cet endroit, baptisé pour des raisons évidentes "forêt de la nuit éternelle". Cette immense étendue noire était un des derniers poumons naturels de la planète, mais devait être en grande partie rasée sous peu selon elle. Mori avait décidé de veiller sur le forêt, bien qu'il était évident qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids, seule. Elle ne tirait sa force que du désespoir, même si ses attitudes ne le trahissaient guère. Arrivé au campement, Kina découvrit avec stupéfaction notre "invitée" qui se figea étrangement à la simple vue de la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Mais je préférais rester le plus discret possible lorsque je parlais avec Kina devant elle.

« Kina. Cette fille prétend connaître le forêt par coeur. Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance.

−Hmm... Elle n'a pas l'air dangereuse. C'est quoi son nom ?

−Elle s'appelle "Mori" »

L'intéressée nous regardait avec un air ahuri pendant que nous parlions. Un socle en plastique surmonté d'un cercle métallique de couleur bleutée était posé sur le sol. La partie métallique vira soudain au rouge, et Kina pressa un boutton pour laisser échapper un cercle de flammes bleues. Kina avait malheureusement fait cela en vain puisque mon gibier m'avait échappé. Mori ferma alors les yeux un instant, semblant se concentrer... Elle les rouvrit brusquement et pointa son index et son majeur gauche vers un buisson. Une faisceau lumineux sortit du bout de ses deux doigts et pénétra en ligne droite dans ce même buisson, laissant entendre le couinement d'un animal. En allant dans ce buisson, elle ressortit avec le corps mort d'un écureuil rouge, comme celui qui m'avait échappé, et visiblement transpercé par ce drôle de rayon... Ce mode de chasse était à la fois fascinant... et effrayant. Kina resta bouche-bée, mais toujours souriante.

«Im... Impressionnant...

-Tu... Tu trouves, Kina ?!

-Hé... Où t'as appris à faire ça ? J'ai jamais entendu parler d'une technique pareille...

-Oh tu sais c'est à la portée de n'importe quel imb... WAAA !! »

Une sorte de liane s'était enroulée apparemment toute seule autour de la cheville de Mori. Des feuilles ornaient tout le long de la liane, et Mori en détacha une, la croqua, puis fit une moue, avant enfin de sourire, puis recracha la feuille.

«Okkkay !!! Celles là sont comestibles !

Silence...

-Alors comme ça, même les plantes sont vivantes ici ? demandai-je, intrigué.

-Elle n'est pas vraiment vivante, cette liane se resserre dès qu'une source de chaleur entre dans son périmètre, elle est souvent utilisée pour les pièges à collet notamment. Elle est si solide que même la lame la plus affûtée serait incapable de la trancher. Mais si on lui arrache une ou deux feuilles, par réflexe, elle relâche son étreinte, en plus ses feuilles sont délicieuses à condition de les faire cuire pour enlever le poison !»

Pendant le repas, nous restâmes relativement silencieux, je gardais toujours un œil méfiant sur Mori, qui elle gardait toujours un œil plutôt bizarre sur Kina, qui gardait quand à elle un oeil inquiet sur moi. Je décidai de briser ce silence pour parler de la raison de notre voyage, qu'il ne fallait pas oublier.

« On devrait se renseigner sur ce tatouage, Kina. Il m'intrigue...

−Ce tatouage ?

-Oh non vous allez pas recommencer ?!

Oui ! Le tatouage sur la nuque des chasseurs, "songohan"...

-Euh, désolée ! Inerrompit Mori. Je ne comprend rien à votre charabia, mais... vous avez parlé de Son Gohan ?

-Tu sais quelque chose là-dessus ? répliqua Kina, toujours avec le sourire.

-Évidemment ! Tous les humains connaissent ce nom ! Il est l'un des héros qui ont sacrifié leur vie pour empêcher une énorme comète d'anéantir toute vie et de transformer cette planète en enfer ! Je ne me souviens plus la date exacte, mais ça doit faire presque 1000 ans de ça. Une école d'arts martiaux porte même son nom. C'est l'une des 3 grandes Écoles militaires avec Vegeta et Son Gokū... Mais sa réputation a été fortement entachée il y a un an, et les inscriptions ont chuté...

-Entachée ? continuai-je. Que s'est-il passé pour que cette "si prestigieuse" école soit déshonorée à ce point ?

-Un dénommé Jinei, un des dirigeants de l'École, a tenté d'attaquer les pyramides du Désert du Sud pour dérober les stèles dédiées à ces sauveurs. Mais il échoua, fut capturé, puis exécuté pour haute trahison... Du moins officiellement. Mais un des soldats qui ont exécuté la sentence a affirmé que lorsqu'ils sont revenus pour emporter le cadavre, il avait disparu... Le soldat en question séjourne tranquillement en hôpital psychiatrique à l'heure ou je vous parle.

-Évidemment, comment ce Jinei aurait-il pu survivre à son exécution ! Et disparaître comme ça…

-Eh bien... peut-ête parce qu'il a été exécuté comme un humain...?

-Tu insinues quoi, que c'était un Sarunin ? Les humains ne sont tout de même pas stupides au point de nous confondre un des leurs, nous avons tous une queue…

-Peut-être que ce type était une "anomalie" de la nature, un Sarunin sans queue.

-Tu veux dire un être avec la force des Sarunin, mais pas leur faiblesse ?

-Peuh... Ce soldat était fou, point barre. Un Sarunin sans queue, c'est comme un humain humble, ça n'existe pas !»

Mori me fusilla du regard sur cette réflexion, visiblement vexée, mais je n'en tint pas compte. La nuit était rapidement tombée et il devenait imprudent de progresser dans cette forêt déjà suffisamment sombre le jour. Nous sortîmes les capsules Hoi-Poi contenant nos sacs de couchage. Mori disposait des feuilles suffisamment grandes les une sur les autres sur le sol, tel un matelas. Mais avant d'aller de coucher, elle vint me voir à ma plus ou moins grande surprise.

«Euh, dis-moi... Kyôjô, c'est ça ? Euh... Est-ce que Kina, c'est ta…?

-Ses parents et son frères ont été tués par vous, les humains, je suis en quelque sorte la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Son frère était mon meilleur ami... ça ne va pas plus loin. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Pourquoi...? Bah... comme ça, juste pour savoir...»

Elle mentait vraiment mal...

«...

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Pour rien. Maintenant faut que je dorme, cette journée m'a fatigué !

-Mmh...»

Le lendemain, Kina et moi nous apprêtions à partir quand Mori se réveilla. Elle bailla un bon coup et essaya de se frotter les yeux... mais en vain. "Une liane qui se resserre autour des sources de chaleur, si solide que même l'épée la plus affûtée ne peut la trancher" et dont j'avais détaché toutes les feuilles au préalable. J'étais trop prudent pour la laisser nous accompagner, une humaine aussi aimable avec des Sarunin était trop louche pour être honnête. Et puis elle nous avait déjà donné pas mal d'informations plus qu'intéressantes.

«HEEEEE !!! DETACHEZ-MOOOOIIIII !!!!

-Kyôjô, tu vas vraiment la laisser ligotée à cet arbre ? Elle risque de mourir de faim si personne ne vient la détacher...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle trouvera bien un moyen de s'en sortir, tout ce que je veux c'est l'empêcher de nous suivre.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Vous ne traverserez pas cette forêt vivants sans mon aide !

-Tu nous sous-estime. J'avais raison : un humain humble, ça n'existe pas.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Revenez ! »

_à suivre..._


	5. Châpitre 5 : La Rivière Trop Calme

Châpitre ultra méga court mais avec un suspense de ouf à la fin XD Meuh non je me vante pas XD

Châpitre 5  
La rivière trop calme 余り安らかの河 

Après nous être débarassés de la dénommée Mori, je décidai de me rendre à la rivière qu'elle m'avait indiquée, 1 km plus loin. Kina, bien que souriant toujours, semblait montrer de moins en moins d'enthousiasme à me suivre. Mais qu'elle apprécie mes méthodes ou pas, je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux humains, inconnus qui plus est. La pauvre avait toujours été trop émotive, mais son frère ne lui en voulait pas, lui qui faisait tout pour combler l'absence de leurs parents, malgré des sorties régulières à la surface...

"Niisan ! Niisan ! C'est terrible !

-Hé, calme-toi, Kina-chan... Kakarotto a rendu l'âme je suppose ? 

-Hm... marmonna-t-elle, étant habituée à la perspicacité de son frère aîné. Tu me l'avais offert pour mon anniversaire, mais je n'ai pas été capable de m'en occuper.

-Kina-chan, tu as 14 ans et demi maintenant, tu devrais arrêter de toujours tout prendre sur toi. Et puis... c'est un peu de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du t'offrir un tel cadeau...

-Hein ? Mais je l'adorais, même si il est... mort."

Elle avait dit le dernier mot avec hésitation. Même ayant cottoyé la mort de près, elle arrivait encore mal à accepter le fait que tout vie avait une fin... Son frère aussi avait conscience de son manque de maturité, mais comme pour tout, rien dans ses agissements ne permettait à sa protégée de s'en inquiéter. Il se contentait toujours de lui faire comprendre calmement et simplement la situation.

"Ecoute, Kina-chan. lui expliquait-il, souriant. Kakarotto était un lièvre du désert : il ne pouvait pas survivre longtemps dans un milieu aussi étroit et sombre. J'ai fait une erreur. Excuse-moi de t'avoir encore causé de la peine... finissait-il, en ôtant son masque souriant cette fois."  
Il reprit sa route et me rencontra une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, revenant tout juste d'une sortie. La direction qu'il prenait m'intrguait cependant...

"Nezumaru, tu retournes à la surface, alors que tu y es déjà allé ce matin ? Tu passes presque plus de temps à la surface qu'à Arata, Kina est toujours morte d'inquiétude, tu sais ça ?

-Mh... Depuis que Papa et Maman sont morts, il faut que j'assure la relève... tant que Kina-chan ne sera pas apte à aller toute seule à l'extérieur du moins. Et puis je ne me lasse pas d'admirer pendant des heures tous ces paysages si différents les uns des autres. On se sent tellement plus libre qu'ici... Au fait, dis à ma soeur que je l'emmène dehors, la semaine prochaine, elle sera sûrement ravie de découvrir le monde ! Sho..."

Alors qu'il prenait le chemin du mond extérieur, une jeune fille vint me voir en souriant, en courant et surtout en criant.

"Kyôjô-kun ! Te revoilà Enfin ! Keuf keuf..."

"Keuf keuf !"

Je ne prêtais guère attention à ses toussottements, ça n'était pas vraiment rare. Elle avait une santé fragile, et nous étions en plien forêt tropicale. Je continuais de nettoyer tranquillement Ryûketsu dans la rivière, une rivière calme... très calme... presque plate même... non totalement plate. Il n'y avait aucun débit, ce qui était plus qu'anormal avec un lit aussi profond et aussi large. Kina me rejoignit, légèrement haletante, au bord de la rivière et s'aspergea vivement le visage, sans même afficher son habituel sourire. Regardant son reflet, elle haletait toujours et toussa encore une fois. Bien que cela m'intriguât, je préférais ne pas lui poser de question, voyant qu'elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas laisser transpraître sa fragilité. Mais un léger remou à la surface de l'eau nous alerta... Pendant une dizaine de secondes il ne se passa rien, puis un autre remou survint, bien plus net celui-là. Nous vîmes la surface se déformer et l'eu se mettre à... léviter ! D'abord éparpillées, les gouttes d'eau semblaient peu à peu se mettre à graviter autour de quelque chose... Une lumière pâle et bleutée se distinguait légèrement au milieu de ce ballet aquatique, qui forma bientôt une sphère aqueuse. Kina continuait de tousser, alors que je la prenais avec moi, allant m'abriter derrière un tronc d'arbre, et habité d'un mauvais pressentiment.

La sphère explosa, relachant des milliers de goutelettes d'eaux dans toutes les directions, tandis que je me couchai derrière un tronc le plus épais possible, en fermant les yeux et en attendant que ça passe... En rouvrant les yeux et en me relevant, je m'apperçut à ma grand surprise que je pouvais voir à travers l'abre... celui-ci étant percé de dizaines de trous, tel un gruyère, et ce au même titre que tous les arbres qui se trouvaient dans le périmètre ! Dans ma précipitation, j'avais laissé Ryûketsu au bord de la rivière folle -elle, état intacte- mais avant même de pouvoir la récupérer, une violente explosion s'interposa entre mon épée et moi et me projetta dans le tronc d'arbre, ne faisant qu'élargir les trous qui le criblaient déjà. L'assaillant n'était pas un chasseur : ils n'utilisaient pas d'armes aussi puissantes pour capturer un "simple" Sarunin, trouvant les flèchettes électriques bien plus efficaces de toute façon... Me rappelant que Kina était trop faible pour réagir, je l'éloignai avant qu'un autre projectille ne réduise la base du tronc en poussière. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ressentait une tension que j'avais du mal à supporter, je n'arrivais pas à raisonner correctement, me contentant d'éviter les missiles qui s'acharnaient sur moi, ne devant souvent ma survie qu'à une chance insolente ! Je m'éforçais d'empêcher la panique de se mêler de tout ça, mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure, mes muscles étaient tendus... Avais-je peur !

"Hun hun hun ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, petit singe ! Tu ne peux pas me voir ? Es-tu trop occupé à protéger ta petite amie, ou es-tu simplement trop faible pour te défendre...?" 

La provenance de sa voix avait trahi sa position. Bien que privé de mon épée, je repris mes esprits, déposai Kina, épuisée, au sol, et bondis vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix... Personne. J'entendis un bruit de feuillage et me dirigeai vers sa source... Toujours personne. Je vis ensuite une ombre se déplacer à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. Cette fois, i ne pouvait plus méchapper ! Je le rattrappai enfin, mais il s'envola dans les airs, comme l'avaient fait les deux chasseurs la veille. Me tournant toujours le dos, il ne bougea toutefois plus et se contenta de me glisser quelques mots...

"Au lieu de garder le nez en l'air, regarde donc où tu mets les pieds, petit singe." 

Obéissant inconsciemment à son conseil, je ne vis qu'une lumière bleutée scintillant entre mes deux pieds... L'explosion me propulsa violemment, me ramenant sur la terre ferme, et me sonna sérieusement. Ma vue complètement troublée, je ne put qu'entendre ce qui ressemblait à des pas se rapprocher de moi et un son diforme qui devait être une voix...

"Tu aAs étE impRUdent, PeTIt sinGe. AuCUne dE mes pRoIes n'A jaMais Vu mOn viSage... GUH !"

Je reprenais peu à peu un usage convenable de mes sens et ma vue revéla, sans que mon cerveau ne le décrypte tout se suite, mon agresseur debout devant moi, une lame ensanglantée lui traversant l'abdomen... La lame se retira brusquement, laissant le corps mort s'effondrer, et apparaître une Kina essoufflée, qui lâcha l'épée aussitôt. En me relevant, je put découvrir en détail le corps de l'humain. Cheveux noirs, mi-longs, yeux marrons légèrement teintés de jaune. Il portait dans le dos un fusil à lunette semblant plus perfectionné que ceux des autres chasseurs, mais ça n'était de toute évidence pas cette arme qui était responsable d'explosions si dévastatrices.

Il était vêtu d'un treillis vert foncé parsemé de tâches noires, portait un pistolet et les fléchettes électrifiées appropriées à la ceinture, un couteau de survie sur la cuisse gauche. Une balle, destinée sans doute au grand fusil qu'il portait au vu de sa taille, était accrochée à la façon d'un collier autour de son cou... et l'inscription "Songokû" était imprimée sur sa manche gauche. Je n'eut pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce détail que Kina s'effondra, le souffle anormalement court. Elle n'était décidemment pas très endurante... Je récupérais mon épée et m'apprêtais à la prendre sur mes épaules, quand une voix familière retentit derrière moi.

"Tu as vu mon visage, je suis vexé." 

Une détonnation. Une vive et brusque douleur dans ma queue. Et puis plus rien...

à suivre...

J'ai trouvé sympa d'appeler un lapin Kakarotto, je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous rappeler qui est Kakarotto   
Clin d'oeil à Ocelot dans Metal Gear Solid 3  
"Niisan" Grand-Frère  
"Sho" "A plus" en langue Sarunin


	6. Petite annonce aux lecteurs

Pour ceux qui auraient lu les premiers chapitres de Kuroki publiés sur ce site, quelques informations :

−Cela fait un moment que je ne publie plus les chapitres sur , mais je n'a pas abandonné la fic pour autant. Il y a actuellement 15 chapitres publiés, le 16è est en cours de rédaction.

−Cela fait déjà quelques années que je suis sur cet fic, mon style et mes idées de scénario ont quelque peu évolué depuis. Il y a quelques mois j'ai réécrit pas mal de passages des premiers chapitres, supprimé certains détails incohérents ou idées abandonnées et ajouté d'autres pour être en accord avec la suite. J'en ai aussi profité pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe.

−Je pense recommencer à publier les chapitres sur très bientôt mais si vous n'avez lu que les 5 chapitres sur ce site il va falloir les relire dans leur « nouvelle mouture » (je viens de les mettre à jour), car en ayant en tête les anciennes versions vous risquez d'être un peu perturbés pour la suite (détails mentionnés une fois qui disparaissent ensuite, anachronismes, voire noms de personnages qui changent…). Par chance les premiers chapitres sont les plus courts − leur longueur augmente sensiblement à partir du chapitre 8 !

Voilà ce que j'avais à dire, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser dans les commentaires.

Shrykull


	7. Chapitre 6 : Amie ou ennemie ?

**Châpitre 6**

Amie ou ennemie ? 御方か敵か ?

_8 Avril 1789_

_Où suis-je...? Quelle est... cette lumière...? Mon corps... Je me sens faible... Je me souviens... Le chasseur... Kyôjô... Que s'est-il passé...? Suis-je en vie...?_

Je reprenais lentement conscience, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans la foule de souvenirs qui se bousculaient dans ma tête... La pénombre de la Forêt de la Nuit Éternelle avait laissé place à une lumière pâle et trop forte pour que je puisse ouvrir les yeux de suite... En retrouvant suffisamment de lucidité pour raisonner, je remarquai que je me trouvais dans une pièce qui ressemblait vaguement à une chambre d'hôpital... Les murs d'un blanc immaculé n'entouraient que des tables sur lesquelles étaient disposées toutes sortes d'outils aux formes étranges et de médicaments dont je n'aurais su prononcer le nom... Au centre de tout ceci, je reposais dans un lit dont les drap avaient été soigneusement lavés et étaient remontés jusqu'à mon thorax, mes bras en dépassaient... Seuls les "bip" sonores et ma respiration dans le maque à oxygène qui recouvrait le bas de mon visage rompaient le silence apaisant qui régnait dans la pièce... En un sens, je me sentais bien... En un sens car de Kyôjô, il n'y avait aucune trace, et l'entrée dans la pièce d'un humain en blouse blanche quelques minutes plus tard ne me rassura que peu...

«Déjà réveillée ? dit-il d'une voix presque joyeuse, en prenant une seringue sur la table. Même quand il s'agit de maladies, les Sarunins sont plus résistants hein ? Comme je vous envie : nous, nous devons sans cesse faire des recherches, et quand on a trouvé le remède à une maladie, une autre fait son apparition ! Vous savez, quand j'étais à l'université...»

J'entendais les paroles du médecin sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'ils disait − il racontait sa vie − et j'étais de toute façon trop faible pour rester concentrée sur une chose plus de dix secondes. Mais je fus une nouvelle fois sortie de ma rêverie par une vive douleur au niveau de mon avant bras droit : l'aiguille de la seringue y était enfoncée tandis que le médecin continuait le passionnant récit de sa vie... Après avoir injecté le produit, il retira la seringue, attendit quelques secondes, regarda en direction des appareils derrière moi et pris des notes sur un bloc, avant de quitter la pièce... M'avait-il sauvée...? Où n'étais-je que le cobaye d'expériences saugrenues...? Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait que je retrouve Kyôjô...

Même si il était bien plus fort que moi, j'avais peur pour lui, peur de ce que les humains auraient pu lui faire... ou peur de ce que lui pourrait faire aux humains... Même si je l'aimais toujours, ce n'était plus comme avant. Cela avait affecté beaucoup de Sarunins, moi la première... mais à la mort de mon frère, c'était comme si Kyôjô avait perdu une partie de lui, où plutôt comme si cette partie avait été éclipsée par sa tristesse, qu'il camouflait en haine à longueur de temps. Mais il était triste, je le voyais bien... Faisant appel au peu de forces que j'avais récupérées, je me débarrassai du masque et me levai précipitamment du lit, m'appuyant sur la table pour ne pas trébucher. J'entendis ensuite des bruits de pas s'approcher de la chambre...

_________________________________________________________________

_Où suis-je...? Quelle est... cette lumière...? Mon corps... Je me sens faible... Je me souviens... Le chasseur... Kina... Que s'est-il passé...? Suis-je en vie...?_

Je reprenais lentement conscience, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans la foule de souvenirs qui se bousculaient dans ma tête... La pénombre de la Forêt de la Nuit Éternelle avait laissé place à une lumière pâle et trop forte pour que je puisse ouvrir les yeux de suite... Mon corps et ma queue étaient complètement engourdis, et les sons qui me parvenaient ne ressemblaient qu'à des échos auxquels il m'était impossible d'associer une pensée cohérente... Tous ces sons s'ordonnaient lentement jusqu'à ce que je puisse à peu près discerner deux sons différents sans me causer une migraine assommante... J'ouvris lentement les yeux... Je ne voyais que des silhouettes mal définies, deux pour être précis, même si le mot "précis" était plutôt mal approprié à la situation... Elles semblaient discuter, et n'avaient pas l'air de se douter que j'étais réveillé... J'entendais assez distinctement leurs paroles, mais impossible d'identifier précisément leur voix...

«Junkoku, c'est quoi cette cicatrice ?! T'as encore voulu faire le malin je parie... Tu pourrais pas te concentrer sur ce que t'as à faire pour une fois ?!

-Ferme-là un peu Marina, toi aussi tu les as testés, avoue-le. C'est pas une façon de s'adresser à son supérieur, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont donc aucune notion de respect ?

-Tss franchement ça sert à quoi de vivre aussi longtemps si tu peux même pas t'adapter aux époques, môssieur le général ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi on nous a demandé de capturer ce type ?

-Va savoir, Kalza a toujours des idées qui me dépassent... En plus ils étaient plutôt faiblards, non je vois vraiment pas ce qu'on pourrait en faire...

-Eh, le gars n'a même pas été affecté par ma fléchette tranquillisante, c'est pas un mince exploit, même pour un Sarunin. Et puis le seul homme qui faisait le poids contre toi a été exécuté il y a un an.

-Tch, en tout cas tu t'es fait avoir comme une bleue, se faire ligoter comme ça pendant son sommeil. Est-ce bien digne d'un militaire de ton grade ?!

-Pff... Et la fille, tu l'as trouvée comment ?!

-Je l'ai trouvée... évanouie. On aurait dit qu'elle avait une espèce de crise d'asthme... Mais pour affaiblir à ce point un Sarunin ça doit être une sacrée maladie, ou alors c'est elle qui n'est pas résistante, en tout cas elle avait tout juste assez de force pour m'attaquer par derrière cette garce. Mais bon il m'avait de prendre soin d'elle si on la trouvait avec ce type... Et toi tu l'as trouvée comment ?  
-Je la trouve... à mon goût... Ses yeux pourpres sont vraiment hypnotisants et son sourire tellement adorable !

-... C'est pas vraiment ce que je te demandais... Les yeux pourpres hein...?

-Tiens, on dirait que notre ami s'est réveillé ! Je te laisse le surveiller, moi je vais voir comment se porte ma petite Kina !

-Non j'y vais, je te trouve un peu trop attachée à "ta petite Kina" pour faire ce boulot sérieusement.

-Homophobe !!

-Non, juste prudent. À plus...»

Je vis le chasseur quitter la pièce d'un pas lent... Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, ma vue et mon audition étaient redevenues claires pendant que j'écoutais leur conversation... J'étais en position assise, adossé contre un mur, ma queue était entourée de petits anneaux métallique qui envoyaient en permanence un courant électrique dans celle-ci, m'empêchant de bouger. Je pouvais à présent voir clairement la silhouette de Mori... ou plutôt Marina. J'avais apparemment été dupé tout du long. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois que j'allais quelque part, j'y sois attendu ?

«Pfff vraiment une plaie ce type ! Les hommes sont vraiment trop arrogant ! Ah ! J'avais oublié que t'étais réveillé, toi... Kina- était dans un piteux état, elle y serait restée si on nous avait pas demandé de la soigner. Je sais pas quel est votre but, mais l'amener dans une telle expédition en sachant qu'elle était malade, c'est vraiment pas malin...

-Je ne le savais pas... Du moins je ne pensais pas que cette était si grave...

-Elle aurait pu mourir par ta faute. J'espère que t'en as conscience, Kyôjô...»

______________________________________________________________________

Les pas se rapprochaient lentement, jusqu'à ce que le voyant du panneau de contrôle passe au vert et que la porte coulisse. Le même médecin qu'il y a quelques minutes entra mais il ne trouva cette fois qu'un lit vide. Après l'avoir soigneusement assommé, je pris son passe, sa blouse -par chance elle était à peu près à ma taille-, détruisis son boîtier de détresse et son arme au passage. Je n'avais pas le temps de me demander pourquoi les infirmiers étaient armés dans un hôpital et me mettais à courir dans les couloirs apparemment déserts du bâtiment, sans même savoir où je me dirigeais, après avoir endossé la blouse et enroulée ma queue queue autour de ma taille. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, je croisai un homme qui ne portait pas de blouse mais un long manteau blanc. Je passai à côté de lui en courant, sans qu'il ne réagisse, puis mon cœur s'arrêta brusquement pendant un instant. Stoppant ma course aveugle je me retournai lentement... Il avait déjà disparu. Un étrange frisson envahit mon corps, comme si je venais de voir un fantôme... Je me retournai à nouveau et recommençai à courir avant de buter sur une masse vêtue d'un treillis vert parsemé de tâches noires, qui tenait à la main un gobelet.

«Mademoiselle aux yeux pourpres est moins fragile qu'il n'y paraît on dirait, heureusement que j'ai pas envoyé Marina ! Désolé ma belle, mais tu vas retourner sagement dans ton lit.»

Après cette déclaration, le chasseur ne fit rien d'autre que de pousser un cri de douleur et de s'effondrer au sol, le corps parcouru d'éclairs. Ma surprise fut d'autant plus grande en découvrant celui qui m'avait sauvée...

______________________________________________________________________

«Tu ne parlais pas de façon si famillière quand tu étais Mori...

-Je viens de te dire que Kina aurait pu mourir par ta faute et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?! me cria-t-elle à la figure. T'es pire que je le pensais... Elle représente quoi pour toi au juste ?!

-Elle aurait pu m'être utile... Mais on dirait que je n'ai pas réussi à la préserver.»

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que je sentit le violent contact de phalanges sur ma joue, faisant faire à ma tête un quart de tour. Je restai sans réaction, pendant qu'elle me regardait furieusement, le poing toujours serré. Elle reprit de plus belle, sa fureur se ressentant de plus en plus dans sa voix. Mais pourquoi donc s'acharnait-elle à défendre une fille qui était censée être son ennemie ?

«"Utile" ?! Tu crois que c'est un objet ou quoi ?! J'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec vous, mais n'importe qui remarquerait qu'elle est morte d'inquiétude pour toi ! Tu la fais souffrir sans même t'en apercevoir !»

Encore un silence... Décidément je ne la comprenais pas...

«Tu dis être inquiète pour elle, mais tu ne la connais même pas, et puis... n'est-elle pas ton ennemie ?

-Un ennemi ? C'est quoi un ennemi ? Tu l'as dit toi-même : je la connais presque pas, elle me veut aucun mal, pourquoi je devrais la considérer comme une ennemie ?! Hein ?!

-Alors va la sauver, si tu tiens tant à elle. lui dis-je d'une voix calme. Moi je ne peux pas bouger de toute façon...

-Non... Ça je peux pas...

-Tiens donc, tu te contredis ma pauvre. Ce n'est pas toi qui me hurlais que je n'étais qu'une ordure de ne pas m'inquiéter pour elle ?

-C'est pas ce que tu crois... J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais Junkoku me laissera pas faire...

-A deux, on pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose.

-Minute, t'espères pas que je vais te libérer quand même ?! répliqua-t-elle en fronçant un sourcil. Si je veux aider Kina c'est parce qu'elle a rien à voir là-dedans, mais toi, c'est différent. Il paraît que Kalza s'intéresse beaucoup à toi, et lui et Junkoku sont bons copains...

-"Kalza"...?

-Rah t'occupe, j'ai la flemme de t'expliquer. Toujours est-il que même si j'aimerais sauver Kina, il faudrait passer sur le corps du boss Junkoku, et ça c'est impossible.

-Il est donc si fort que ça ? A deux on pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose...

-T''as rien tiré de ton affrontement avec lui dans la forêt ? Personne ne peut le vaincre. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est à la tête de la plus puissante des trois écoles...

-Je n'étais pas en pleine possession de mes moyens dans la forêt...

-Et tu l'es encore moins maintenant, même si je te libère. Même si son adversaire est mille fois plus fort que lui, il _ne peut pas_ être vaincu. Tu comprends ou t'es bouché ?»

Mais que voulait-elle dire à la fin ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de se contredire. Pourquoi était-elle si sûre de l'invincibilité de son supérieur ? Je décidai de lui dire clairement ma façon de penser...

«Libère-moi !

-Tiens, je croyais que tu voulais pas la sauver ? Tu changes d'avis comme de chemise, toi...

-Il y a quelques années, j'ai promis à un ami que je prendrais soin d'elle s'il mourrait, ce qui est le cas... Alors si tu ne veux pas y aller, j'irai...»

Un nouveau silence... Marina soupira un grand coup et baissa les yeux. Puis elle sortit une petite télécommande de sa poche, désactivant les anneaux électriques qui enserraient ma queue.... L'engourdissement ne disparut pas tout de suite totalement, mais au moins je pouvais bouger. La jeune fille se releva et poussa un nouveau soupir...

«Si tu veux vraiment aller l'aider, suis-moi, je sais où elle se trouve. Comme je le connais, il a du aller prendre un café avant de ses rendre à son poste, en plus il avait pas l'air trop pressé... Si on se dépêche, on pourra arriver avant lui ; si on doit l'affronter, ce sera sans moi.»

Je sortis donc de la pièce vide en courant, suivant mon guide sans vraiment lui faire confiance. Après une bonne minute à parcourir le dédale des couloirs de ce bâtiment, nous vîmes à l'autre bout d'un couloir, au niveau d'une intersection, le fameux Junkoku qui tenait à la main ce qui devait être son café, et qui se tenait en face de... Kina. L'inconsciente avait du s'échapper, sans même savoir où elle allait. Mais à peine eut-on le temps d'être surpris que le militaire s'effondra, frappé par une violente décharge électrique. En arrivant au niveau de son corps évanoui, une voix familière m'interpella...

«Franchement Kyôjô, Grande sœur, qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi ?!

-Jin ?! criai-je à l'unisson avec Kina.

-Yô !»

_à suivre..._


	8. Chapitre 7 : Nostalgie

**Châpitre 7**

Nostalgie 郷愁

_8 Avril 1789_

Junkoku lançait vers nous une nuée de jurons et de grognements tout en ordonnant à la pourriture qui avait osé l'attaquer par derrière de venir se mesurer à lui d'homme à homme, tandis que mon arrogant petit frère brandissait fièrement mon épée qu'il avait récupérée sur sa victime. Cette dernière leva les yeux, et les écarquilla la seconde d'après, une expression de haine mêlée d'incompréhension... Il regardait fixement sa subordonnée, qui elle n'osait pas affronter le regard accusateur de son supérieur.

«Marina... commença-t-il calmement. JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS ?!»

Un silence... Jin fit volte-face et nous fit signe de le suivre. Nous pûmes alors nous rendre compte que le bâtiment dans lequel nous étions encore captifs il y a quelques minutes était en fait un véritable labyrinthe. Comment Jin avait-il pu nous trouver si facilement dans un tel dédale ? Mais la situation n'était pas propice à la réflexion métaphysique, seuls les divers pièges et portes en acier trempé qui tentaient de se refermer sur nous à chaque intersection m'inquiétaient pour l'instant. Au bout d'un long escalier, nous aperçûmes enfin la sortie du labyrinthe, dont la porte se referma sous nos yeux... Qu'importe, Ryûketsu élimina l'obstacle plus facilement que je ne l'aurais cru. Après nous être éloigné suffisamment de la sortie et nous être assurés que personne ne nous poursuivait, nous pûmes enfin observer un peu mieux le paysage autour de nous... bien qu'il n'y eût pas grand chose à observer, car nous étions au beau milieu d'une tempête de neige. Les flocons tourbillonnants voilaient même notre vue perçante, nous empêchant d'avancer plus ; nous nous étions de toute façon déjà enfoncés trop loin dans la tempête... Nous trouvâmes finalement refuge dans une petite grotte, légèrement surélevée. Après avoir installé une barrière thermique à l'entrée, nous pûmes enfin décompresser. Un léger sentiment de regret mêlé de nostalgie m'envahit à l'instant même où je foulai je sol du minuscule refuge...

«Pfiou... Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré, frangin ?! C'était vraiment louche cet endroit... d'ailleurs ça m'étonne que personne ne nous ai poursuivis. Au fait c'était qui la fille avec vous tout à l'heure ?

-C'est vrai... dit Kina, un brin surprise. Elle n'est pas venue avec nous apparemment....

-Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire de toute façon. "Mori"... ou plutôt...»

_9 Avril 1789_

«MARINA !!! T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?!»

Je n'osais pas croiser le regard accusateur de mon supérieur. Je l'avais trahi. Pourquoi ? Moi-même je me posais encore la question... Je savais à quoi je m'exposais en aidant ce Sarunin, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Kina sans protection, avec un tel handicap elle n'aurait pas survécu longtemps... C'était sans doute la raison, mais lui n'allait pas se contenter d'une telle excuse, lui qui n'éprouvait pas la plus grande sympathie envers ces "poltrons" qu'étaient selon lui les hommes-singes. Et puis... il me connaissait suffisamment bien.

«C'est cette Sarunin c'est ça ?»

Je relevai les yeux, un brin surprise par sa clairvoyance. Mais était-ce vraiment dur à deviner ?

«O... oui. Je me suis dit qu'avec sa maladie, elle pouvait pas rester ici... et si elle était allée à l'extérieur seule, elle se serait faite...

-«Tu t'es dit» ? Tu as cru que ses chances de survies seraient plus élevées à l'extérieur où ça grouille de chasseurs de MON unité la journée ?! Marina... la maladie dont elle souffrait, c'était une maladie génétique extrêmement rare. Aucun humain ne dépasserait l'âge de 2 ans avec un tel handicap... quand on l'a trouvée elle était à moitié morte, et c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ait pu sortir seule de sa chambre. Là où ses chances de survie étaient les plus élevées, c'était ici...

-Toi qui détestes les Sarunin, ça te dérangerait pas de la voir clamser alors pourquoi...

-Si ça tenait qu'à moi je l'aurais laissée crever... Mais Kalza m'a dit de prendre soin d'elle si je la trouvais en compagnie du blondinet. Je peux bien lui rendre ce service, même si j'ai parfois du mal à le cerner...

-Tant qu'on y est, pourquoi il s'intéresse tellement à ce type ? Il a rien de bien particulier à première vue, à part ce drôle d'anneau au bras gauche...

-Un anneau ? J'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Par contre, son épée... à première vue c'est une arme banale, limite rudimentaire... mais je sentais comme une sorte d'émanation en l'observant. Et puis... même en étant parfaitement aiguisée et entretenue, j'ai jamais entendu parler d'une épée capable de découper si facilement le sas d'entrée de la base...»

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sur cette dernière remarque... l'arme de Kyôjô n'était vraiment pas ordinaire ! Non, c'était forcément une blague, ou une mauvaise interprétation !

«Tu me fais marcher ? Le sas d'entrée est fait d'adamantium renforcé et fait au moins 30 cm d'épaisseur, ça ne se découpe pas avec une simple épée !

-Puisque je te dis que c'est pas une simple épée ! La régularité du contour ne trompe pas, la porte a bien été découpée... je peux sentir les énergies, et crois-moi, cette épée dégageait quelque chose... de pas naturel. Enfin, je m'égare. Va pas croire que je vais te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement, je vais réfléchir à ta sanction...»

Je baissai à nouveau les yeux... n'importe qui d'autre aurait écopé du peloton d'exécution avant même d'avoir eu le temps de discuter, mais moi... moi, il ne m'aurais jamais infligé un tel sort. Il était plus indulgent, et à la fois plus dur avec moi qu'avec n'importe qui... Pourquoi ? Au fond je connaissais la réponse. Depuis ce jour où sa vie s'était muée en une errance pathétique à la recherche désespérée d'un refuge où il aurait pu enterrer sa culpabilité, j'avais redonné un seconde souffle à sa trop longue vie, comme il avait redonné un seconde souffle à la mienne, encore trop courte... Avant de sortir de la cellule, il reprit un air blasé et me glissa quelques mots en regardant ailleurs et en se grattant l'arrière du crâne :

«Aaah... Avoir un Lieutenant comme toi c'est vraiment pas de tout repos tu sais.»

Tandis que je souriais intérieurement à cette remarque, il quitta la pièce en me saluant, comme il l'aurait fait pour une discussion banale...

_8 Avril 1789_

Par chance, Jin avait récolté sur sa route de quoi apaiser la faim qui nous tenaillait, Kina et moi. La tempête faisait rage dehors, J'agitais ma queue encore un peu engourdie, Jin faisait semblant de dormir après s'être goinfré, Kina souriait sans raison apparente, en ne regardant nulle-part : tout était normal. A croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple sortie comme nous en faisions régulièrement... Cette immobilisme devenait presque pesant. Je décidai de réveiller mon frère - qui n'était pas endormi - pour rompre ce silence de mort, mais surtout pour éclaircir certains points...

«Jin...»

Aucune réaction...

«Jin.»

Toujours rien...

«Eh ! La crevette !»

Cette fois il se redressa brusquement.

«Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler la crevette !! Et puis t'as gâché ma sieste !!

-Ta sieste ?! Tu dormais pas, sale feignasse !!

-Bien sûr que je dormais, tes mèches de cheveux te cachent la vue ?!

-Laisse mes cheveux tranquilles, gringalet !!

-Commence par les couper, abruti !! »

Cet échange de politesses fut interrompu par un pouffement de rire provenant de Kina... Au fond, où qu'on fût, notre petite famille restait la même...

«Jin... comment se fait-il que nous aies retrouvés si facilement ?»

D'un geste nonchalant, il fouilla dans sa poche et me lança ce qui ressemblait de loin à une montre ancienne... Circulaire, faite dans un métal apparemment pas très solide et légèrement oxydé, avec un cadran vert et quadrillé... un petit bouton surmontait l'appareil. Cet étrange objet, c'était celui que nous avait légué notre mère, mais dont Jin et moi n'avions jamais compris l'utilité. J'interrogeai Jin du regard, intrigué, et celui-ci me fit signe de regarder au dos : de petits caractères étaient gravés en bas. Je les avais déjà remarqué sans jamais vraiment y prêter attention... la forme des lettres rendait l'écriture difficile à lire, l'objet étant probablement très ancien, mais en cherchant un peu on déchiffrait les mots "Dragon Radar"... J'ignore précisément quelle expression mon visage a pris à ce moment là, mais à en juger par celle de mon abruti de frère, ça ne devait pas être triste à voir.

«Et regarde la date à côté ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. C'est pas un modèle récent !

-Pas récent du tout... il a été fabriqué 789 il y a tout juste 1000 ans ! Officiellement ils ont commencé à être fabriqués en 812, mais officieusement, ça serait une scientifique du nom de Bulma Brief qui aurait inventé ce système. C'était la fille du plus grand scientifique de l'époque, mais elle est a été assassinée… c'est ce que Papa nous avait raconté…

-Ça veut dire que... c'est un des tout premiers modèles... poursuivit Kina, toujours cet inextinguible sourire sur les lèvres. Mais ça ne nous dit pas comme tu nous a retrouvés, Jin.

-C'est bien ce que je me demande, moi aussi, répondit-il, imitant la position du penseur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu es passé là par hasard quand même ?! Et puis un Dragon Radar ça sert à détecter les Dragon Ball, non...?

-C'est bien ce qui m'intrigue justement. Je prend toujours ce radar sur moi, comme porte bonheur, quand je vais à la surface. Quand on appuyait sur le bouton en haut, il se passait rien, alors je me disais "c'est pas la peine de réessayer, on aura toujours le même résultat". Ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas essayé d'ailleurs... Mais là je m'ennuyais ferme alors j'ai été faire un tour à la surface... dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-Tu es... coupa Kina, un brin interloquée par la décontraction de cet inconscient qui me servait de frère. Tu es allé à la surface parce que tu t'ennuyais...

-Bah oui, il est où le problème ? Enfin bref, cette fois j'ai réessayé...

-Et ça a marché.»

Il acquiessa en silence, avant de me reprendre nonchalamment le radar des mains avec sa queue et de presser le fameux bouton... Des bip sonores émanaient de l'appareil... Kina et moi nus rapprochâmes de Jin pour voir un point orange clignotant au centre du cadran... le radar indiquait notre position ?

«Il doit être défaillant, je ne vois que ça...

-Un objet qui fonctionne et qui tombe en panne j'ai déjà vu... reprit-il. Un objet en panne pendant des années qui se remet à fonctionner sans raison, j'ai jamais vu. Vous pensez bien que j'étais tout excité à l'idée d'avoir trouvé un des légendaire Dragon Balls ! Mais c'est sur vous que 'chuis tombé... finit-il avec un air désappointé.

-Dis tout de suite que tu ne voulais pas nous voir... Enfin bref, peu importe. On va passer la nuit ici, et on repars vers le désert du Sud. Ce radar pourrait nous servir de GPS d'ailleurs.

-Kyôjô... les pyramides du Désert du Sud, tu crois qu'on peut y entrer comme dans un moulin ?

-Si il y a des gardes, il n'y aura qu'à les tuer ; je ne vois pas où est le problème.»

Le sourire de Kina s'effaça et Jin se mit à regarder ses pieds. Kina me fixait avec une expression mi-triste, mi-dégoûtée. Qu'avais-je donc dit de si choquant ? Mon frère ferma un instant les yeux et rangea le radar de sa nonchalance habituelle.

«Tu sais, Kyôjô... moi je les déteste pas... bien sûr je pourrais jamais pardonner à ceux qui ont tué nos parents, ceux de Kina, et Nezumaru... mais à quoi bon...

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Si tu veux rentrer dans ce trou humide qui nous sert de maison, fais comme tu veux. Même cette humaine qui m'a aidé doit avoir quelque chose derrière la tête... le type pour qui elle travaille est vraiment trop louche.

-Tu ne devrais pas te fier aux apparences et aux préjugés, Kyôjô...

-Quels préjugés, ce sont tous les mêmes, ce ne sont que les faits !

-Tu te trompes ! Ils sont juste... manipulés...

-Tch... le prétexte classique ! Si ils sont trop idiots pour penser par eux-même, alors ça ne sera pas une grande perte de les exterminer !

-JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE ÇA !!!»

Tout se passa en un éclair : la colère monta, ma main saisit la poignée de Ryûketsu, la lame chuinta, la pointe se planta dans le mur, laissant une balafre sur le joue droite de Kina, médusée... Pendant un long instant, il ne resta que le silence... Ma main tremblante lâcha la poignée de l'arme comme si elle était brûlante. Qu'avais-je fait ?! Lever mon épée sur Kina... Il faut dire que jusqu'alors, je ne l'avais encore jamais vue en colère, encore moins contre moi...

«On... on ferait mieux de dormir un peu. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs apparemment ! La nuit tombe vite par ici et il y fait super froid ! En plus si je me souviens bien, c'est la pleine lune ce soir ! Nos parents nous disaient toujours de ne pas sortir les soirs de pleine lune ehéhéhé... héhé...»

Jin faisait semblant de rire, histoire de détendre une atmosphère devenue il était vrai difficilement supportable. Mais au fond de lui il devait m'en vouloir, lui qui avait toujours été très attentionné envers Kina, comme un petit frère envers sa grande sœur...

La nuit était déjà tombée et les deux autres dormaient déjà... Moi je ne dormais pas. Comment pouvais-je dormir, de toute façon. La tempête s'était enfin calmée, laissant le paysage dégagé. Je compris alors d'où venait le sentiment que j'avais ressenti en entrant dans la grotte. La lune éclairait de ses rayons argentés la plaine de Chiyuki, autrefois théâtre d'une bataille sanglante entre les humains, et aujourd'hui paisible et immaculée. J'étais assis à l'endroit même où mon meilleur ami était tombé... Nezumaru... j'avais utilise mon épée contre sa sœur que je lui avais promis de protéger. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle subisse le même sort que le reste de sa famille décimée... Kina était vulnérable à cause de cette maladie, et Jin allait garder rancune contre moi après cet incident. Que faire...?

_9 Avril 1789_

Malgré les incidents survenus quelques heures auparavant, l'atmosphère s'était apaisée et la nuit avait été calme... Je dormais paisiblement, rêvant d'un bon rôti de chevreuil roux que papa nous faisait souvent... Je fus réveillée par la lumière du soleil, réfléchie par toute cette neige. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'avais bien dormi...

«Fwaaaaaaaaah... hm...

-Bonjour, Kina. me dit Jin d'un ton sec, sans même me regarder.

-Mh... moui... bonjour Jin, bonjour Kyô… jô…»

Je scrutais la grotte, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à scruter... Moi, Jin, et aucune trace de Kyôjô.

_à suivre..._


End file.
